Olor a Fresas
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Naruto siempre ha sido alguien infantil, pero el ser infantil no significa que no sea astuto... Despues de todo había logrado que Sakura se acercase a él... ONESHOT!


**ONE SHOT**

HELLO! hola! pues miren nada más! en menos de una semana ya estoy subiendo otro oneshot! :D..

bueno.. la verdad es que tengo demasiadas ideas sin terminar (entre ellos los fics kibahina y sasuhina que publico actualmente) y entre esas ideas estaba este oneshot!.. enserio... necesito terminar todas esas ideas! pero no tengo tiempo! la universidad y mi work no me dejan! XD

whatever...

esta es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja de manera en que ellos sean los protagonistas de la historia, no una pareja secundaria... la verdad es que amo esta pareja... pero la verdad es que no sabia muy bien como manejarlos a ellos dos como principales en una historia... espero que lo haya logrado hacer bien en este oneshot! XD

como decia.. no sabia muy bien como manejarlos como una pareja principal... pero el otro dia... viendo imagenes de ruby y saphire (pokemon) encontre una muy linda... y en cuanto la vi pense: NARUSAKU!... asi que despues de mucho pensar... termine haciendo esto! espero les guste!

y bueno... les dejare un hermoso disclaimer para que puedan leer esta historia! :D

disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes son mios! son de M. Kishimoto!(kien no se digna en poner romance en el manga! y yo kiero ver romance!)... pero la historia si es mia.. (si ya se que esta basada en una imagen.. pero igual no es lo mismo!)

* * *

.

**Olor a Fresas**

.

Una chica de cabellos rosas se encontraba sentada jugando con su pequeño gato. Sus vivaces ojos color jade se encontraban enfocados en la manera en la que el pequeño animal jugaba con sus propias manos.

Por su parte, un chico rubio de más o menos su misma edad, se encontraba jugando tranquilamente con su consola de videos, ignorando, parcialmente a la joven junto a él. Los ojos color celeste del chico se encontraban completamente enfocados en la pantalla de la televisión, pero sus oídos se encontraban concentrados en escuchar las risas que la pelirrosa soltaba de cuando en cuando.

De pronto la pelirrosa dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, lo que causo que el rubio voltease inmediatamente a verla. Cuando vió a la chica, sonrió de lado. La pelirrosa se encontraba con el dedo índice en la boca, era obvio que el pequeño gato la había rasguñado. Cuando se encontraba a punto de decir algo al respecto, un grito de profundo dolor se escuchó en el cuarto. Horrorizado, el rubio volteó a ver la pantalla de televisión y se encontró con el peor de sus temores: habían matado a su personaje.

― ¿Qué?― gritó sin poder creerlo―. ¡No puede ser!― exclamó mientras veía incrédulo la televisión.

― Eso te pasa por no ponerle pausa al juego― se mofó la pelirrosa mientras le sacaba la lengua.

― ¡Es tú culpa Sakura-chan!― exclamó el rubio mientras apuntaba a la pelirrosa con el dedo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, para mostrar su molestia ante el comentario, y alzó una ceja.

― ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué dices eso?― preguntó emitiendo un aura asesina que causó escalofríos en la columna vertebral del rubio.

― Porque... ¿ese gato te lastimó?― respondió él mientras cerraba los ojos, adquiriendo un aire zorruno.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?― preguntó Sakura ahora más interesada en lo que el rubio frente a ella tenía que decir.

― ¿Me preocupé por tí?― preguntó el rubio mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Internamente el ojiazul rezaba porque Sakura no notase su sonrojo.

Sakura por su parte se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el ojiazul, era una suerte que su amigo continuase con los ojos cerrados, si no no sería capaz de explicar su sonrojo.

― No fue nada grave― murmuró Sakura mientras veía su dedo índice, en este sólo se apreciaba una fina línea rojiza. Después de esas palabras los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio. El rubio, aún con los ojos cerrados, se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a tararear una canción que Sakura reconoció como su favorita. La ojijade sonrió de lado―. Naruto― llamó―, ¿quieres ir por un helado?― preguntó.

Ella sabía que no hacía falta que preguntase, sabía que Naruto diría que sí. Y así fue, el rubio se incorporó rápidamente y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que hizo resplandecer sus azules ojos.

― ¡Vamos!― exclamó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba de una manera algo brusca la mano de Sakura.

Sakura trastabilló un poco antes de caminar junto con Naruto fuera de la casa.

•**~d(-_-)b~•**

― Yo invito― declaró sonriente el rubio mientras se acercaban a la pequeña heladería que se encontraba frente al parque en el que habían jugado toda su niñez.

― No me negaré a eso― dijo Sakura antes de soltar una leve risa.

― ¿Qué desean?― preguntó una chica de cabello y ojos castaños, siendo estos últimos atados en dos moños.

― ¡Hola Tenten-chan!― saludó Naruto.

― ¡Hola!― saludó a su vez Sakura.

Tenten sonrió y asintió para corresponder sus saludos. En lo personal los tres no eran muy cercanos, en realidad sólo tenían amigos en común. Ella era la novia de uno de los amigos de Naruto y era la mejor amiga de una amiga de Sakura.

― ¡Yo quiero un helado de vainilla!― pidió Naruto mientra señalaba un cono de waffle, indicando que quería que fuese servido en ese cono. Tenten asintió antes de ir por el barquillo de waffle y tomar el cucharón para helado. Después de entregarle un generoso cono de vainilla a Naruto, la castaña sonrió.

― ¿De qué quieres el tuyo, Sakura?― preguntó Tenten mientras tomaba otro cono igual y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el helado de fresa. La pregunta era una mera formalidad, todos sabían a la perfección lo que pediría la pelirrosa.

― Un helado de fresa― pidió la pelirrosa, habiendo ignorado que Tenten ya había servido la nieve aún antes de que la pidiese―. Gracias― agradeció sorprendida por la rapidez con la que le había sido entregado el helado.

Una vez que Naruto hubo pagado los dos se alejaron de una sonriente Tenten, caminando rumbo al parque.

•**~d(-_-)b~•**

Bajo la protectora sombra de un árbol se encontraban sentados Naruto y Sakura, ambos disfrutando de lo que quedaban de sus helados, mientras se dedicaban a observar a la gente que pasaba frente a ellos. De pronto frente a ellos pasaron una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlas, acompañada de un chico de revueltos cabellos castaños con unos tatuajes en las mejillas y otro chico con gafas negras y completamente cubierto del rostro.

― Aún no puedo creer que la rechazaras― comentó Sakura mientras veía a la chica de ojos perlas reír acompañada por los otros dos chicos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

― Hinata-chan es una buena amiga... Pero nada más― respondió Naruto mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica, antes de sonreír maliciosamente―. Aunque en verdad está desarrollada― declaró sonriente.

La reacción de Sakura no se hizo esperar.

― ¡Deja de verla así pervertido!― exclamó mientras le enterraba el helado de fresa en el rostro a Naruto.

Y por supuesto, el lloriqueo de Naruto tampoco se hizo esperar.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eso dolió!― lloriqueó Naruto mientras intentaba retirar todos los rastros de helado de fresa de su rostro. Por su parte Sakura veía con disgusto los vestigios de su helado de fresa. Era obvio que ya no lo podría comer―. ¡Ah! ¡Mi helado!― exclamó de pronto Naruto.

Sakura volteó a ver al rubio, encontrandose con que este no apartaba la vista de cierto punto en el pasto junto a él. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia ahí y se encontró con lo que provocaba la nueva oleada de lloriqueos de Naruto. Un helado de vainilla tirado en el suelo, siendo atacado por una horda de hormigas.

La pelirrosa rió de buena gana.

― Al menos no soy la única que ya no puede comerse su helado― dijo habiendo terminado de reír.

Naruto la volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Pero si fue por tú culpa, Sakura-chan!― reclamó el rubio mientras volvía a su tarea de limpiar su rostro los restos de helado rosa. Sakura simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de darle su servilleta al rubio y levantarse a tirar el resto de su postre a un cesto de basura cercano.

Cuando la pelirrosa se hubo aljado, Naruto comenzó a sonarse insistentemente. Sakura le había enterrado el postre en la nariz, por lo que podía olerlo a la perfección dentro de esta. Una vez que la sensación hubo desaparecido Naruto sonrió relajado.

El rubio se dedicó a observar a Sakura mientras caminaba, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Haciendo su mejor cara de lloriqueo esperó a que su amiga se volviese a sentar junto a él.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Porque me aplastaste el helado en la cara, ahora mi nariz huele a fresas!― reclamó Naruto mientras señalaba infantilmente su nariz.

Por su parte la pelirrosa lo volteó a ver desconcertada.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó sin haber entendido del todo.

― ¡Es enserio! ¡Mira, acercate!― pidió Naruto mientras apuntaba nuevamente a su nariz.

Sakura obedeció algo dudosa, acercando su rostro al de Naruto, esperando poder percibir el dichoso olor a fresas que le molestaba al rubio.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo diferente.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio colocó su mano detrás de la nuca de Sakura... y la besó.

Sakura se sonrojó intensamente sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, para cuando hubo asimilado lo que había pasado, Naruto se había separado de ella y ahora le sonreía de manera zorruna.

Sakura tardó unos momentos en recuperar la compostura.

― No-no olías a fresas― declaró Sakura algo nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido recientemente y sorprendida por la calma que demostraba Naruto.

― ¿Enserio?― preguntó el de los ojos azules con fingida sorpresa―. ¿Por qué no te acercas de nuevo y lo vuelves a intentar?― ofreció con una sonrisa juguetona.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario, pero sin dudarlo acercó de nuevo su rostro al del rubio, quien volvió a besarla, en esta ocasión de una manera más intensa.

― ¿Ya lo pudiste oler?― preguntó Naruto de manera infantil.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

― ¿Puedo volver a intentarlo?― preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos.

― Las veces que quieras...― fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el rubio antes de que Sakura lo silenciase con un beso. _"Las veces que quieras"_ pensó el rubio mientras movía sus labios al compás de los de la pelirrosa...

* * *

les agrado?

y como siempre que escribo de una pareja difente a las que escribo normalmente les pedire esto: DEJEN REVIEWS! VAMOS QUIERO SABER SI DEBO CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO DE ESTA PAREJA O MEJOR LO DEJO! ...

sus opiniones son muy importantes! son mi motivacion! asi que si les gusto (o no les gusto) escriban algo en el hermoso cuadro de reviews de aquí abajo! es rápido y no es necesaria una cuenta en FF!

atte: **lordkami!**


End file.
